


toe the line

by flowermouth



Series: motionless [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: When Donghyuck had invited him and Jaemin to his hometown, he had expected childhood anecdotes, midnight pool dips, meeting his siblings and maybe his parents.Not sex. Not that he’s complaining.





	toe the line

**Author's Note:**

> nobody asked for this but I wrote it anyway heheh

They stumble through the door and are in the bedroom before Mark can even take in the place. He hasn’t been inside Donghyuck’s house before and he wants to look around, but apparently, Donghyuck and Jaemin are impatient and he’s inside and pushed mercilessly onto the bed without drawing a breath.

He bounces on his elbows and, feeling a little surreal now that they’re in the bedroom, peers up at where the two of them are standing.

“Look at you,” Jaemin says and his voice sends a shiver down Mark’s spine. It’s low and obviously turned on. Mark is perplexed; he hasn’t done anything special to warrant this kind of attention, but maybe that’s just it. Maybe Jaemin’s been worked up by Mark’s usual mid-thigh shorts and muscle tee, now oversized due to the sweltering summer heat, and he is kind of satisfied by the idea that he’s had his best friend in agony the entire time.

Jaemin’s hand is gently stroking Donghyuck’s side, perhaps unconsciously. A flush is slightly tinging his cheeks and Mark is mesmerized by his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Jaemin looks edible himself with his new pink hair and Mark’s half-hard just from looking at him.

Donghyuck’s hands haven’t been still either, running a path from Jaemin’s neck down to his ass and back again. After a few circulations, he pulls Jaemin towards him and kisses him. It’s hot, messy and uncontrolled, and Mark can tell that this isn’t the first time these two have kissed.

Jaemin leans familiarly into Donghyuck’s space, lips parting instinctively. They aren’t trying to hold back and Mark gets a brief glimpse of tongue — Donghyuck’s? — as Donghyuck grips Jaemin’s hair and holds him closer.

It's like the wettest of Mark’s wet dreams has come to life in front of him. Attraction to Jaemin had been difficult for Mark to admit to himself in high school, but once he just swallowed it down, Jaemin had let Mark fuck him after their senior final exams and Mark hasn’t stopped thinking about it.

Similarly, Mark hadn’t let memories of Donghyuck fade from him either. Those were fresh in his mind and he did not hesitate to jerk off to them when he was alone in the suite. Jaemin walked in on him once, but Mark had the good sense to turn the fan on when using his vibrator and his activities had gone without detection.

Sure, he’s thought about fucking the two most flirtatious people he knows separately, he’s thought about fucking them at the same time, but it has never once occurred to him that Jaemin and Donghyuck have been together without him.

Mark doesn’t feel jealous or anything, just overwhelmed. He whines pitifully, feeling partly ignored by the two of them and partly embarrassed at his lack of intelligence, but mostly just unbearably horny.

Donghyuck and Jaemin break apart at the noise. Jaemin is now looking positively debauched. His hair is messy thanks to Donghyuck’s fingers gripping it wildly, his shirt is wrinkled, and his cheeks are stained pink. In fact, the blush runs all the way down to his chest. Donghyuck’s composure is also starting to crumble and he’s breathing a little heavier. His lips are shiny and Mark wants to taste them so badly he has to bite the inside of his cheek not to say anything.

Nothing is said aloud, but the two of them must read the arousal crystal clear in Mark’s eyes. Jaemin and Donghyuck share a final look with each other and then move, folding onto the bed with him, one on either side. Suddenly it’s hot, really hot, and Mark feels a prickle of sweat on his spine.

Donghyuck puts a hand on his knee and Jaemin cups his jaw in one hand.

“Do you really want to do this?” Jaemin asks.

When Donghyuck had invited him and Jaemin to his hometown, Mark had expected childhood anecdotes, late night pool dips, meeting his siblings and maybe his parents.

Not this. Not sex. Not that he’s complaining.

Mark nods at Jaemin’s question. He’s not sure exactly how it's going to work, but he knows he wants to be involved. When Mark met Jaemin, he wasn’t really thinking about sex because he was thirteen and still very much in the closet, but he learns eventually that he is absolutely capable of fucking Jaemin and wanting more of it. Mark has known since the first day he saw Donghyuck that he wants whatever he will give him. And this way, with the both of them offering themselves to him, he doesn’t even have to choose which he would prefer.

“We will make you feel good, hyung, I promise,” Donghyuck says.

Mark just nods again, helplessly lost in spiraling thoughts of kissing and bare skin and heat.

“I think we broke him,” Jaemin jokes and Donghyuck’s hand tightens a little, squeezing his knee until all of Mark’s attention is focused there.

“Mark,” Donghyuck says, and his voice is low and throaty.

“Whatever you want,” he says, finally breaking his silence, “Do whatever you want with me.”

He sounds shattered, voice raw in a way he didn’t expect, and Mark swallows hard at the evident desperation. But it isn’t a turn off, apparently, as Jaemin groans next to him and the hand on his jaw is turning him until their lips meet.

It’s immediately messy, lips slipping against each other and tongues moving lazily without finesse. It’s not the most technically skilled kiss he’s ever had, but it makes up for it in intention. It’s a promise of more to come, and Mark feels like Jaemin is just licking him open, tearing through his layers.

Donghyuck’s hand slips up his knee, suddenly higher and burning on his inner thigh.

It reminds Mark starkly of the fact that he has an audience, that everything he does tonight has an audience, and if Donghyuck bares him completely tonight, Jaemin will see it.

He’s unprepared for the way the thought rips through him and he groans into Jaemin’s mouth, suddenly and painfully hard.

Jaemin’s hand is holding him steady but it’s not enough, it’s just a tease, so Mark dives in. He pushes harder, kisses deeper, licking at Jaemin’s lips and then he’s moving on, down his jaw, peppering open mouth kisses along his neck.

A filthy moan erupts from Jaemin and it’s easily the sexiest thing Mark’s ever heard in his life. He sounds wanton and needy, so needy that Mark feels hot all over.

Donghyuck shifts then and Mark blinks at the reminder of the observer. Donghyuck’s hand has moved from his thigh and now he’s tugging at Mark’s shirt, starting to get him undressed. Mark sits up at assist him, eyes drinking in the line of red he left behind on Jaemin’s skin. While he watches, Jaemin drops a hand to his lap and roughly palms his cock through his pants.

“Fuck,” Mark says.

Donghyuck chuckles beside him, throwing his shirt on the floor. It’s barely off his torso before the pair of them have their hands on his chest, smoothing lines up and down. He’s sensitive and it’s distracting, the two sets of hands distinctly different but both warm and gentle.

It’s not long until he’s pressed down on the bed, Jaemin straddling his chest while Donghyuck opens his pants and tugs them down his legs.

“You’re so hot,” Jaemin says, and it’s such a basic, cheesy line but coming out of Jaemin’s mouth it sounds ridiculously sexy and Mark lets his hands reach up to trace around Jaemin’s chest and neck.

His skin is soft, shockingly pale against the glimpses of Donghyuck’s hands that reach around to peel Jaemin out of his shirt. Mark immediately takes advantage, gripping Jaemin’s now bare hips and running his hands over his nipples.

Then hot heat surrounds his cock and it’s Donghyuck, his mouth taking him in, and Mark groans loudly in shock at the sensation. Jaemin immediately leans down and kisses him again, that same swirling tongue licking him open and it’s so much, their two tongues on him at once.

Mark rips his head away and pants out a breath.

God, Donghyuck isn’t even undressed yet.

“Naked,” he says, brain far too scattered to think of something other than the one word utterance.

Jaemin hums his approval and turns to make fast work of Donghyuck’s clothes, pulling his cock out first with a raised eyebrow at Mark before swiftly removing the rest. Donghyuck returns the favor, tugging at Jaemin’s pants until they slide down and Jaemin pushes his briefs down.

Then they’re both there facing each other and Donghyuck is reaching greedily for Jaemin’s cock, clearly familiar with the length of him. But Jaemin just laughs softly and drops to his knees.

“Want a show, Mark?” he asks in that breathy voice of his that Mark’s beginning to realize is his aroused voice.

And with that, he licks over the head of Donghyuck’s cock twice until Mark can see it glistening, and then swallows him down fast and smooth. Donghyuck’s hands go straight for Jaemin’s hair and his own head falls back, baring the long line of his neck. Jaemin is obviously talented, licking up and down the shaft. It’s not like in the porn that Mark had watched when he gets really bored; there's less visible tongue and rough thrusting. Instead, Donghyuck is poised straight, holding his hips incredibly still, not moaning except for when he sighs Jaemin’s name out reverently.

Jaemin pulls off, replaces his mouth with his hand, and looks directly at Mark. His lips are red, a little swollen, and Mark realizes he’s stroking himself when the heat in his groin sparks insistently.

“Fuck,” Mark says and drops his hand with difficulty.

Jaemin’s hand has stilled now, Donghyuck’s hips moving minutely, searching for friction.

“I want to fuck you,” Jaemin says, and Mark flicks his eyes back to his face in time to realize this was directed at him.

“I, uh—”

Jaemin sends him a grin, so dazzling and beautiful it feels both proper and out of place at the same time, “Take your time.”

“Oh god,” is all Mark can manage.

“Would you like me to fuck you?” Jaemin asks, careful, still smiling.

Mark isn’t sure how he feels. That’s not entirely accurate—the answer to Jaemin’s question is a resounding _yes,_ but when they had done this before, Jaemin had been the one on the receiving end. He echoed the words Mark had said to him at that time, and by the way he’s grinning, he can tell that Mark understands the reference.

“Please,” he says aloud.

“Okay,” Jaemin says, nodding in return. He lets go of Donghyuck, ignoring the slight noise of protest. Instead, he moves to his bag and pulls out a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube. It’s a big bottle and Mark tries not to think too closely about how often he uses it.

Jaemin settles himself on his knees next to Mark then, patting the end of the bed for Donghyuck. It puts Donghyuck at his feet, and Mark opens his thighs slightly and shifts upward to accommodate him. Jaemin puts out a hand, stopping him.

He bites his lip anxiously, eyes flickering to where Donghyuck is kneeling between Mark’s thighs. “I want to prep him.”

Donghyuck gives Jaemin the flattest look Mark has ever seen. “But you said that _I—_ ”

“I know what _I_ said,” Jaemin pouts, and Mark is immensely confused still, “but now that I’ve seen him spread out like this, I want to do it.”

“Wait a minute,” Mark interrupts their little squabble, “you two talked about this?”

Donghyuck stares at him like he’s an idiot. “Of course we talked about it. We weren’t just going to come here and jump your bones without a game plan. At least we _weren’t_ ,” he eyes Jaemin.

“Are you gonna let me finger him or not?” Jaemin whines, exasperated, and Mark shivers at the way they talk about him like he’s not there.

Donghyuck holds his hands up in surrender. When he stands to switch places with Jaemin, the younger grabs him by the hips and pulls him in for another hot kiss. Mark could honestly watch them make out all day and not have a single complaint, but they seem more focused on him than on each other, both a blessing and a curse.

Mark feels his breath quicken against his will when Jaemin gets between his legs. Jaemin is so handsome he’s almost painful to look at, but Mark holds his gaze as Jaemin manually spreads his thighs further.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Jaemin says. “Would you like that?”

Mark’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, throat dry. He nods again. Apparently he has lost the power of speech.

“He’s really good at this, don’t worry,” Donghyuck says and gives Jaemin a fond look. Jaemin grins widely in return, grabs the lube bottle in one hand, and ducks his head down.

“I’m going to lick you open for him until you cry,” he says, cocky enough to make Mark’s cock twitch in intrigue.

“Challenge?” Mark manages to squeak out. He was going for snarky, but suspects he just sounded desperate.

“Of course,” Jaemin smirks and then he’s breathing gently over his hole.

Mark’s eyes slide shut at the feel of tongue. It’s different, something he’s never tried before. Jaemin’s gentle, tonguing carefully at the rim of muscle, but his hands are gripping Mark’s thighs tightly. It’s grounding, feeling the points of pressure under his fingers in such contrast to the lapping heat. His cock is hard, straining against his stomach, and he can’t help the little aborted thrusts his hips try to make.

Jaemin hums — of course he hums, Mark thinks wryly — and the sound vibrates through his skin, sending Mark’s sensitive nerves out of control. He vaguely recognizes that he’s gasping.

The tongue disappears and he distantly hears the noise of the bottle cap and realizes that Jaemin must be coating his fingers to use on him. The idea has him shivering in anticipation, but Jaemin still has one hand on his thighs so he focuses on that.

Suddenly, Donghyuck has a hand on his jaw and is leaning into his body to kiss him again. It’s immediately dirty; Donghyuck is making quiet noises against his lips and is gripping his jaw tightly, similar to the iron grasp Jaemin has on his thigh.

Jaemin starts to work his finger in, and Donghyuck nips at Mark’s bottom lip. Mark groans loudly, far louder than he ever gets during sex, and Donghyuck takes advantage and licks into his open mouth.

“You guys look so hot,” Jaemin mumbles, and Donghyuck breaks away briefly. Mark lifts his head enough to see Jaemin in between his legs, can feel two fingers pushing inside him effortlessly. Jaemin’s face is flushed and Mark can glimpse his cock curled against his stomach. Jaemin clutches his thigh just a little harder.

“Stop looking like that,” Jaemin says, nearly a whimper this time.

Donghyuck chuckles. “He gets so turned on by being watched.”

Mark smiles and deliberately lets his gaze drift across Jaemin’s body, drinking in the tense muscles in his arms as he twists his fingers deliberately against Mark’s prostate.

The sudden spike in pleasure causes Mark’s head to fall back and Donghyuck is on him instantly, licking a line along his neck, sucking at a spot next to his throat.

Jaemin is apparently relentless and Mark feels another finger slide in, stretching him tightly. It feels like pressure, so much pressure. He can feel it in his stomach, his balls, his chest.

Then Donghyuck has his hand on his cock, slowly stroking long movements up and down, and it’s just enough to distract him and take the edge off. He sighs in relief, feels his body settle into the more familiar movement. It takes him a while to realize he’s rocking into Donghyuck’s fist and back onto Jaemin’s fingers until Jaemin groans “fuck, just like that,” and slides a fourth finger in.

“I’m gonna—, stop, stop—,” he says, but he can’t stop himself from clenching down tightly around Jaemin’s fingers and then Jaemin’s moaning with him. Jaemin sobers up enough to wrap the fingers on his other hand around the base.

“No,” he says firmly, and Mark’s body just seizes, and then stills.

“You are going to come with me inside you,” Jaemin says and his voice isn’t high anymore, it’s low and dark, and Mark feels like he can’t catch his breath, can’t do anything but listen and obey.

He nods, eagerly, and Jaemin gently withdraws his fingers. Mark can’t help but sigh at the empty feeling left behind, but then Jaemin’s crawling up and over him, settling his weight across Mark’s hips and kissing him.

“So good, Mark,” he murmurs into Mark’s ear, licking at the lobe. “Felt so good with you tight around my fingers.”

Mark gasps as Jaemin grinds down, feels their cocks rub against each other and fuck, he puts forth a Herculean effort not to come then and there.

Donghyuck distracts Mark with more kisses and then Jaemin is pushing his covered cock slowly but surely into Mark. Donghyuck sits above Mark’s head, legs spread and one hanging off of the bed. He watches closely with one hand curled around his erection, pumping slowly.

It’s different, even bigger than Jaemin’s fingers, and solid, but he deals with it until Jaemin is sliding in and out in almost soothing strokes.

Mark is a little tense, his stomach muscles clenching and his arms already starting to ache from how he grips the sheets. He nearly loses it when Donghyuck gets a hand on his cock, encouraging it to fill again until it’s hard and thick. Two strokes in and he’s leaking, and that’s when Donghyuck leans down to touch the tip of his tongue to the head.

A tiny moan is the only noise Mark can make and Jaemin snaps his hips harder, faster, until Donghyuck’s struggling to keep his grip — and somehow, it’s the lack of rhythm that gets Mark the most. Donghyuck leans closer, tongue darting out, Jaemin strokes up quickly, angling just right and hitting his prostate and Mark is surrounded by heat everywhere.  

He could have come then and there, but Donghyuck gets a devilish grin on his face and holds the base so he is unable. He seems to enjoy the helpless look on Mark’s face as their eyes meet, but he really gets a kick out of the noise Mark chokes out and the way he squirms, if the frantic way Donghyuck tugs at his own cock is any indication.

“Hyung is so beautiful,” Donghyuck murmurs lowly, and it’s that statement that makes Mark’s eyes fly open.

“Ah,” he groans, embarrassed, “you are my dongsaengs, I should be taking care of you instead of the other way around.”

He reaches up to help, to do _something,_ but Jaemin grips his waist tighter and delivers a thrust so hard that it shakes the bed. “Stay put,” the youngest of them orders at him.

Mark gives him an incredulous look. “Jaemin,” he scolds.

Jaemin, unused to being on the receiving end of that tone, looks to almost back down, but Mark watches the two of them exchange glances over his head. Jaemin smiles, lifting Mark’s hips up from the bed and fucking into him at a downward angle and Mark shuts the fuck up immediately. Well he doesn’t, because he moans out a paper thin _“Jaemin”_ , but it does bring his scolding to a stop.

“Now, now, Jaemin,” Donghyuck says, smile growing on his face, “if he wants to take care of someone then I will let him.”

He swings a thigh over Mark’s chest like Jaemin had before, straddling his pectorals. He frees his cock from his boxers and rises up on his knees to angle it down, and Mark has to swallow the saliva rapidly accumulating in his mouth.

“Say ‘ah’,” Donghyuck sings, then he proceeds to feed his dick into Mark’s parted lips.

And Mark is all too eager to receive it, suckling on the tip gently and tonguing at the drops of pre come at the slit. Donghyuck accidentally bucks into his mouth, but Mark just hums, blinking up at him innocently, or as innocently as he can with his mouth full of cock.

Donghyuck tangles his fingers in Mark’s hair. “Gonna fuck your mouth now,” he says, continuing on when Mark nods his head eagerly, “if you want me to stop it’s three taps on my thigh, okay?”

Mark nods again, then Donghyuck lowers himself further into Mark’s throat. The eldest just takes it, eyes welling up with tears as he gags over and over. He doesn’t break eye contact with Donghyuck once, and he can see how much Donghyuck likes it when his eyes flutter shut and he fucks his mouth harder.

Mark comes humiliatingly quickly this way, with cock in both of his holes, and Jaemin happily fucks him through it. He picks up the pace as Mark becomes tighter around him, chasing his own orgasm.

“So close,” Jaemin whimpers, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. Donghyuck, who both Mark and Jaemin have figured out is evil during sex, kisses him on the mouth and places a hand on his chest to gently push him away from Mark.

“That’s enough,” he says.

“But I haven’t—”

Donghyuck gestures to Mark on the bed, “he’s shaking all over. He’s oversensitive. He can’t go as hard as we do.”

Mark doesn’t think he’s that worse for wear and lets out a disappointed sound at that statement, but one look at his trembling frame gets Jaemin to agree. Victorious and correct, Donghyuck sits back on the bed and leaves room for the youngest. “Come and lay down, Jaemin, since you want to use your cock so bad.”

Jaemin blanches, a reaction Mark does not understand. “Oh, fuck.”

“Mark, baby, would you move to the head of the bed for me?” Donghyuck purrs. “I need to handle Jaemin.”

Mark smiles and greedily tilts his face up for a kiss, to which Donghyuck gives him one with a small smile. After collecting his underwear, Mark lays back against the wall and prepares to watch the show.

Donghyuck takes a quick moment to change Jaemin’s condom and messily finger himself with two digits, but he’s sliding down onto Jaemin the very next moment. Despite the preparation, he has to still be impossibly tight, judging by the way Jaemin’s face contorts and body writhes.

Donghyuck starts fucking himself down immediately, and it takes no more than ten seconds for Jaemin to crack.

“Mercy, Donghyuck, mercy,” Jaemin pleads, eyes shimmering with unshed tears, “Need to come, please.”

“You want me to let you come?” Donghyuck laughs, bouncing himself on Jaemin’s dick harder. “Look at you, you want to come. Good little pet.”

“Fuck,” Jaemin groans as Donghyuck sinks down on him again and again. He attempts to sit up and pull him closer. “Fuck, you feel so….”

“So good?” Donghyuck shoves him back against the bed so that he could put his hands on Jaemin’s chest, holding himself up as he rides him like a dildo, caring a lot about what Jaemin can give him and only a little about how he feels. “Oh, you are _so_ desperate. I can feel you throbbing.”

“You’d be throbbing too,” Jaemin pants, pathetic, and a wave of pity overtakes Mark. He reaches out to squeeze Jaemin’s hand in sympathy. Donghyuck, on the other hand, grabs a fistful of Jaemin’s hair, forcing his head back so they can make eye contact. Jaemin’s eyes are dark and heavy, full of desperation, but he still manages a watery smile when Donghyuck wraps a hand around his throat.

Mark’s breath catches. He’s never seen Donghyuck be this rough, and while he’s mildly concerned for Jaemin’s safety, he knows the two of them wouldn’t do anything that they hadn’t discussed beforehand.

In a small moment of vain egocentrism, Mark thinks this sudden display of dominance is for him. He dismisses that thought as quickly as it comes, but it _is_ turning him on to see how much Jaemin likes something so simple. His back arches off of the bed, the only thing keeping him pinned down is Donghyuck’s golden hand.

“Pretty Jaemin,” Donghyuck coos, and the owner of that name sobs aloud at those two words alone, “come for me.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “Not...long...enough,” he whines out.

Donghyuck comes to a complete stop in his lap. He tilts his head to the side slightly, “Oh? Does it hurt your pride? Knowing that I can make you come with just my ass in three minutes flat?”

Mark’s heart is pounding in his chest as he watches Donghyuck lean in close to Jaemin’s face, so he can’t even imagine how the younger feels right now.

“Pride is for the strong, Jaemin. You are a weakling,” Donghyuck says icily, leaving no room for protest, “and it wasn’t a question. When I tell you to come, you come. Understand?”

“Yes, daddy,” Jaemin whines, and Mark gasps aloud. This must actually be something new to them because Donghyuck’s mouth momentarily takes on an ‘o’ shape, like he hadn’t been expecting it either.

He rubs the pad of his thumb over the hardened edge of Jaemin’s jaw, a ghost of a touch. The sternness that was previously in his voice has vanished, leaving behind a sound honey smooth and easy on the ears, “What are you waiting for baby?”

Jaemin, to Mark’s complete and total disbelief, comes right then, without Donghyuck having moved at all. He shakes his way through it, and Donghyuck only lets up on his throat when Jaemin finishes emptying himself.

Jaemin removes the condom and surges up to kiss Donghyuck, flipping him onto his back, and Jaemin sends a look to Mark over his body. He follows Jaemin’s eyes over to the lube and grabs it, immediately understanding what he is meant to do. He settles on the left side of Donghyuck’s body, his wet fingers circling the used pucker of his hole. Before Donghyuck can really process what’s really happening, Mark has two fingers inside, curling and searching.

“Wha — fuck,” he moans, cutting himself off when Jaemin sucks a nipple into his mouth.

Mark doesn’t know what he would rather focus on; the way Jaemin pulls Donghyuck’s nipple between his teeth gently or the not at all gentle way his hole clutches at Mark’s fingers. He’s open still, so Mark doesn’t waste any time starting slow.

Donghyuck jerks forward as Mark presses his fingers all the way inside, his palm nearly in contact with Donghyuck’s sac. He fucks them into Donghyuck quickly, curling upwards. Mark must rub against Donghyuck’s prostate pretty quickly because his back is arching, hips twisting to try to get away.

Mark loves how powerless Donghyuck seems right now, writhing under the touch of two people. Donghyuck is usually so unwavering, so in control, and watching him melt into the bed like this is something Mark will jerk off to forever.

“Jesus Christ, you’re so hot,” Mark murmurs when he hears Donghyuck choke on a sob above him. Donghyuck just laughs, hips rocking up into the air, and Mark is stupidly turned on by Donghyuck’s voice actually sounds diluted with tears.

Jaemin, in true Jaemin fashion, must say something infuriating because there’s a smacking sound and then Donghyuck’s voice, “shut the fuck up, you — ah, you asshole.”

Mark frowns, taking this as the perfect opportunity to get back at Donghyuck for all the teasing he does. He slowly begins to draw his fingers out, “You know, Donghyuck, you should be nicer to Jaemin.”

Donghyuck raises his head in disbelief at the sensation and cries out when he sees Mark’s shiny fingers. His eyes soften and turn pleading. “Please don’t stop, Mark, please. I’m close.”

Mark says nothing, just maintains eye contact as he lowers his mouth to press a kiss to the swell of Donghyuck’s ass. Jaemin looks vaguely proud of him as he kisses Donghyuck everywhere except where he wants to be touched.

He’s on the verge of tears now, judging by the way his eyes are scrunching up. Donghyuck reaches down to fist his own cock, his hole clenching and unclenching around the emptiness Jaemin’s cock and Mark’s fingers have left behind. Fascinated, Mark bends down to lick broad stripes over the hole one, two, three times, and then Donghyuck is coming over his knuckles messily.

Mark tries to leave, but Donghyuck’s unoccupied hand comes down to grip his hair and hold him in place. He starts rutting his hole against Mark’s tongue, moaning out shamelessly as he wrings an orgasm out of himself.

By the time the hand on his cock slows down, Donghyuck’s not even soft. Jaemin seems to notice this too, because he swats Donghyuck’s hand out of the way and replaces it with his own, continuing to jerk him off. Donghyuck cries out rather audibly, head snapping over to Jaemin and it’s him that pleads for mercy this time.

“Please, Jaemin, I can’t,” Donghyuck begs, bottom lip trembling, looking so fucking beautiful that Mark wouldn’t even know what to say had that face been turned on him.

Jaemin is not Mark, as he regards the words and expression with an affectionate eye roll, rubbing the skin above his suitemate’s hip as he jerks him off. “So noisy, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck cuts his eyes at him, only to have them roll back in his head when Mark pushes his fingers back inside. He whines, honest to god _whines,_ and tenses up as he comes again, much more powerful than the first time. Mark hadn’t even thought that was possible.

He unfolds his legs and goes to flop down next to them. Donghyuck moves to kiss him immediately, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck and biting at his bottom lip gently.

“Can’t believe you messed with me like that,” he mumbles against Mark’s mouth, “I should fuck you senseless.”

Mark snorts and draws back. “You think that’s a punishment?”

Donghyuck just shrugs, turning over to give Jaemin a kiss on the lips too. “Nope. There are plenty of ways I could punish you. Just ask Jaemin.”

Mark peers over Donghyuck’s shoulder at the two of them and decides to ask at a later date, when there’s no risk of his dick getting hard again.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> rushed ending sorry


End file.
